In the related art of optical fiber applications, such as high energy lasers, an end cap having a different diameter from an optical fiber may be useful. By having an end cap of a different diameter, the power density at the end of the fiber can be adjusted or changed. A larger end cap than the diameter of the optical fiber may decrease the power density at the end of the fiber.
In order to mount an end cap to an optical fiber, a method such as fusion splicing may be utilized. This process may utilize a variety of splicing devices.